


Omelets

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Demons, I'm probably going to hell for this, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: A kitchen with an incubus in it is probably not the best situation for Father Sakurai.#SakumotoWeek Day 2 for the prompt "Cooking"





	Omelets

Sho can’t believe he’s allowing a _demon_ into the rectory, much less cooking him a meal. But here he is, taking things out of the cupboards to feed the man watching him like a hawk.

It’s overwhelmingly annoying that his parish loves this man. Matsumoto is kind to others, gracious and considerate. When he had mentioned to them that he hadn’t eaten all day, one of the members of his church had recommended he have something at the rectory. “It’s right here, next to the church,” said Satomi with a smile. “And we just gave Father Sakurai a big batch of eggs from the farm.”

“Oh yeah, Father Sakurai makes an amazing omelet,” Keiko smiled from right beside her friend as Sho panicked inwardly. “He made them when he helped out with the fundraiser last year. Isn’t that right, Father?”

“Ah, yes, but—”

“I know there’s only you in the rectory right now, Father,” Satomi gave him a sympathetic look. “It’d be great if you had someone to keep you company every once in a while.”

“Well, I do have people over for counseling—”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! Matsumoto-san, you’re about Father Sakurai’s age, aren’t you?”

“Thereabouts,” Matsumoto had smiled kindly, eyes flickering over to Sho.

 _‘Give or take a few centuries,’_ Sho thinks.

“It’d be great for you guys to hang out then!” Keiko clapped her hands in front of her face, not knowing that her meddling was putting Sho in a difficult position. “I’m sure even priests need friends.”

“You are correct, Keiko-san.” Sho had forced a smile, unable to refuse without seeming unkind.

And now he’s stuck with Matsumoto in his space, making him food that he’s not even sure demons could eat.

“If you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to burn your omelet,” Sho doesn’t turn from the stove but he can feel the smirk.

“I’m just enjoying the view, Father,” Matsumoto says. “I wasn’t aware that priests had casual clothing.”

“We can’t use a cassock all the time,” Sho grumbles, suddenly feeling self-conscious in the jeans he’s wearing. Matsumoto is impeccably dressed, as always. Expensive suits don’t match the rural area they live in, but it makes Matsumoto stand out, makes him curious and unique to the men and women in his parish. It makes them take notice and meddle. “I can’t believe I let Satomi-san and Keiko-san talk me into this.”

He hears the chair at the dining table squeak and a presence looms over him from behind. He jumps slightly at the feel of Matsumoto’s hands on his hips. “What are you—”

“You always smell so good,” Matsumoto says, nose buried into Sho’s hair, lips unnervingly close to his ear. “Better than that food you’re making.” He breathes in. “You smell pure. _Holy_.”

Sho bodily shoves him away and, unlike times before, Matsumoto allows it, a smirk on his lips. “I’ll have you know,” Sho sniffs. “That I had a life before this.”

Matsumoto blinks, confused. Sho revels in this but for a second before Matsumoto starts laughing. “So you mean, you’ve done _it_?” Sho frowns, not liking the way Matsumoto emphasis ‘it’ like he’s a toddler.

“I’m a priest, not a child. I know what sex is.”

“Oh, do you?” Matsumoto questions with a wide grin and a lift to a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Sho feels offended. “Just because I’m not a sex demon, doesn’t mean I don’t know what sex is.”

“And you’re saying you’ve had sex?”

“Of course I have.”

Matsumoto tilts his head to the side. “With a man?” He sees the priest’s mind visibly come to a stop and chuckles. “My dear Father,” Matsumoto takes a step forward, back into Sho’s space. “Is that why you became a priest? To run away from your sins?”

Sho glares. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“On the contrary, Father, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Matsumoto reaches behind Sho to click off the burner, bringing them closer, close enough to feel the breath of the other on his face. “I would not settle for an unwilling partner.”

“I’m not willing.”

“Are you?” Matsumoto takes the opportunity to press Sho into the counter, their bodies flush against one another. He feels Sho’s breath hitch, watches the way his eyes dilate.

“Demon magic.”

Matsumoto chuckles softly, eyes drifting down to plump lips. “There is no magic here.”

“I—”

Their lips meet and it feels like fire.


End file.
